1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive-tape roll base for an adhesive-tape holder, particularly to one able to firmly assemble an adhesive tape roll on an adhesive-tape holder not to fall off even in case of applying force improperly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional adhesive-tape holder includes an upper shell and a lower shell combined together. The upper shell has its front end disposed with a saw blade for cutting off an adhesive tape and its intermediate portion formed with a cavity for receiving an adhesive-tape roll therein. Thus, when the adhesive tape on the adhesive-tape roll is drawn outward, the adhesive-tape roll will be rotated at the original position and the adhesive tape on the adhesive-tape roll can be continuously released for use.
However, when the adhesive tape on the adhesive-tape roll is drawn out, the adhesive-tape roll positioned in the cavity of the upper shell is likely to fall off the adhesive-tape holder in case of applying force improperly.